The purpose of this proposal is to obtain partial funding for an intensive training course on the design, execution, and analysis of transgenic mouse and gene targeting experiments. The Mouse Developmental Genetics course, offered at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) annually since 1992, teaches the basic techniques and concepts involved in the introduction of foreign DNA into the mouse germline (pronuclear microinjection), the alteration of endogenous genetiC information in embryonal stem (ES) cells and their introduction into the germline via chimera formation by blastocyst microinjection and co-culture, as well as related microsurgical skills required to harvest and return manipulated embryos to the female reproductive tract. In addition, the course will also cover methods of RNA in situ hybridization for the visualization of specific transcripts in tissue sections and whole mount preparations, and various immunohistochemiCal methods (e.g., TUNEL and BrdU assays) for the study of cell death and cellular proliferation in the developing embryo. In conjunction with the actual experimental experience the course provides daily research seminar discussions related to the development and utilization of transgenic mice as model systems for the study of human diseases. In addition to these formal presentations, informal lunchtime and dinnertime chalk talks will address more practical aspects of experimental design, specific protocols, as well as students' programs and future plans.